Highway Of Regret
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: This is how I think EJ and Sami will exit the canvas. EJ and Sami has had a falling-out. What happens when someone from EJ's past seeks revenge? Will their love survive, or will EJ lose his family forever? EJAMI


**Well, I'm pissed. One of my WilSon fanfic was deleted! Anyway, this is how I think Sami and EJ will leave Salem. This is a drama filled fanfic, but I promise, there will be happy moments! Mainly focuses on EJami. Included are Chabby, Thady, Babby (Ben/Abby), State, some Jafe, and Wilson. Also, towards the end, there will be one-sided Lumi.**

**This takes place September to October of 2014. Events that happened between…well, today and September will be told in flashbacks via EJ, Sami, etc. I do not on Days Of Our Lives. It belongs to NBC.**

**One more thing- the title is taken from the song Make You Feel My Love by Bob Dylan.**

'_It's getting cooler than I thought it would._' Sami thought as she rearranged the pictures on her dresser. She picked up a photo of her, EJ, the kids, Will, Sonny, and Ari at the rehearsal dinner for hers and EJ's wedding. A lump formed in her throat as she flashed back to that fateful day in July.

"_And now, before we head off to the reception, we would like to show you a video EJ has made." Father Louis picked up a remote and pressed play. Everyone turned to the screen as images of Sami and EJ through the years started playing with the song "All Of Me" by John Legend playing over the slideshow. _

_Sami's heart filled with emotion. EJ wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. They all enjoyed the slideshow…until the song ended. At the last note, the picture stayed on for an extra three seconds. Then, to everyone's sheer horror, the picture of Abigail and EJ making out at the Horton cabin appeared on screen! Sami's jaw dropped as she dropped her bouquet, Abigail started hyperventilating, and EJ's stomach dropped, chills ran up his spine, and he felt light-headed. He glanced over at Abigail, who was shaking as well as breathing heavily and shaking her head slowly; then towards Stefano, who was smiling in delight and stroking his goatee._

_EJ fumed and marched over to his father. "You did this to me!"_

"_Oh, Elvis, you're so paranoid." Stefano said nonchalantly. _

_Before EJ could react, someone struck the side of his head. EJ stumbled to the ground and looked up to see Roman looking angrier than he'd ever seen him. "YOU CHEATED ON MY DAUGHTER?! I'LL TEAR YOUR FRICKING FACE OFF!" He kicked him, then started punching him until Brady and Eric pulled him off, and Kate got in between them. _

"_Roman! Hey! Roman." Kate put her hands on his chest. "Would you like to talk to Brady and Victor about what happens when you beat up EJ?"_

_By then, Johnny fled the room screaming "I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Allie ran after her brother to console him._

_Sami regained her composure and glared at Abigail, who turned to Sami with a guilty expression. Sami swung her hand and slapped Abigail so hard, she spun and fell to the ground. "I never want to see you again."_

Back to the present, Sami sniffed and wiped away a few tears. She opened a drawer and put the picture faced down underneath some clothes, then closed it.

XX

Outside the door, EJ stared longingly at his estranged wife. He was surprised and hopeful that she didn't file for an annulment. He remembered the aftermath of the wedding reveal all too well.

_EJ followed Sami out into the lobby of St. Luke's. "Samantha, please, I can explain!"_

_Sami whirled around with a look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes. "What are you gonna tell me? That you didn't care about her? That you only made out? You think that _matters_ to me?"_

"_I _don't_ care about her. I was-" He turned around to make sure no one was listening, then lowered his voice. "I was trying to shut her up about Nick's first murder."_

"_And screwing her was your only solution?!" Sami slapped EJ hard. She sniffed and shook her head. "Abigail's pregnancy scare…you were the guy, weren't you? That happened in March. Did you…? How many times did you do it with her, EJ?" EJ hesitated. "How many?!"_

"_Three. Twice at the Horton cabin…and again at the company gym." EJ admitted sheepishly. "Samantha, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."_

_Sami swallowed and blinked away her tears. "I just have one more question. Why…are you so loyal to Stefano and Kristen, who have betrayed you and screwed you over countless times, but you betray Chad and I who have been nothing but loyal and faithful to you? I mean, minus me shooting you in the head, trying to burn you to a crisp, and keeping our kids away from you."_

_EJ couldn't say anything. He didn't know the answer to that, but…she does have a point. Sami nodded and just walked out._

They didn't go on their honeymoon. They didn't annul their marriage.

Sami walked out of the room, not noticing EJ, who grabbed her arm, gently. "Samantha…" She pulled away, but didn't turn around. EJ sighed. "Samantha, how long must this go on? It's been two months! You've forgiven me for much worse than this, and _this_ is what tears us apart?"

Sami cleared her throat. "If you're concerned about not having sex for a while, you should call up your girlfriend."

"Samantha, I told you: she means nothing to me." EJ said earnestly. "I love you and _only_ you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

Sami whirled around angrily. "If you loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me!"

"I did this because I love you!"

"Oh, please. You were lonely and you needed something to stick it into, so you chose your brother's ex-girlfriend!"

"I told you why I slept with her-"

"That doesn't excuse what you did!" Sami exclaimed. "I've had three husbands, and they all cheated on me. Do you know how horrible that makes me feel?"

EJ sighed and folded his arms. "Why don't you file for an annulment, then?"

"So you can blackmail me and threaten to take Johnny and Sydney away from me if I did?" Sami raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Samantha, I swear, I will never, ever, ever cheat on you again." EJ said, softer. "I felt horrible after I did it, and I know I hurt you. And…I will never forgive myself."

Sami nodded and closed her eyes, then looked up at him. "I believe you. But it's going to take me a long time to forgive you for this." She got choked up. "You were the first man who made me feel loved completely. Of all the men I've dated, you were…you were the one man who I knew- or thought- you would never cheat on me."

"I know. And I'm so-"

Sami raised her hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear it." She wiped away more tears, and headed downstairs to the living room where Kate sat on a chair, drinking wine.

"I'm surprised. I didn't hear any screaming this time." Kate commented. She had remarried Stefano earlier that summer.

Sami exhaled slowly. "I think I might be getting used to the whole…being rational thing."

Kate smirked and put her drink down. "Now, on to other things…"

Sami smiled, and checked behind her to make sure no one was around. "So…how do we bring down Stefano and EJ?"


End file.
